Blog użytkownika:Tajemnicza osóbka/Olśnienie
Cześć, jestem Iza. Jestem nowa i mam nazieję, że się polubimy. Zapraszam do czytania. Narrator : '''A co by było gdyby Marinette była normalną dziewczyną, a Adrien normalnym chłopakiem? Jakby się to potoczyło? A co by było gdyby chodzili razem do szkoły od 1 klasy? Co by było gdyby wszystkie wydarzenia wyglądały na film? Co by było gdyby żyli w strasznym romantycznym horrorze? Co by było? '''Cała historia oparta jest na perspektywie Marinette. Olśnienie - Rozdział I Drogi Pamiętniczku! 06.10.2016r Jestem już w 7 klasie. Alya nadal jest moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Wszystko jest w normie, nic się nie dzieje, a chciałabym. Często jak oglądam filmy widzę jak bohaterzy żyją sobie dobrze. Ach, gdyby tylko mażna by było poczuć się jak w filmie. Nadal mam dobre stopnie w nauce i nadal spotykam się co tydzień z przyjaciółkami na wrotki i na kawę, zależy od pogody. Mój blog osoąga coraz większą popularność z czego bardzo się cieszę! Ostatnio fanka powiedziała mi, że jeszcze nigdy nie widziała takiego talentu. Fajnie by było gdyby jakiś człowiek od wydawnictwa książek by się ze mną zkontaktował. Zmieniając temat ostatnio śnią mi się dziwne sny. Na początku śnił mi się drewniany dom, na którym widniała liczba 19... napisana krwią. Potem śniło mi się coś, że cały Paryż objęła plaga zombie, a najgorsze było to, że całe miasto było ogrodzone dużymi murami i nie można było do Paryża ani wejść, ani wyjść... ale to tylko sny. Przynajmniej mam jakąś odskocznie od życia. Chciałabym teraz tylko, żeby Chloe się ode mnie odczepiła. Ona jest taka wkurzająca! Musiałam skończyć, ponieważ była 07.30. O pełnej godzinie zaczynała się szkoła, więc migiem wzięłam plecak i pobiegłam do szkoły. W czasie drogi myślałam o tym co mogłabym zmienić w swoim życiu. Oczywiście punktualność i... nie wiem. Pamiętnik mam od 1 klasy. Zapisuję w nim wszystkie swoje myśli, syntencje, pomysły, teksty piosenek, teksty na zgaszenie itp. Ogólnie jestm optymistka i marzycielką, więc widzę same pozytywy. Optymiści są najlepszymi autorami od syntezji. Nikomu nie powiedziałam o swoim pamiętniku i blogu. Nie chcę wyśmiania, lecz w zasadzie jest 1 osoba, Alya. Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka. Poznałam ją w 3 klasie kiedy zmieniała miasto i szkołę. Bardzo ją lubię. O wilku mowa. Jej piękne włosy widać z kilometra. A gdyby ją tak przestraszyć? Nawet dobry pomysł. Tak zrobiłam. Podeszłam cicho na palcach i dotknęłam jej ramion mówiąc ,,część". - Marinette! Nie strasz mnie! - powiedziała obracając się. - No dobrze sorki, ale ty byś też tak zrobiła, nie? - zapytałam. - W sumie, to tak! - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. - Więc widzisz. Jak u ciebie? - zapytałam. - Dobrze. A u ciebie? - Też dobrze. - Interesująca rozmowa - powiedziała i się zaśmiałyśmy - no dobra chodź już do klasy - jak powiedziała tak zrobiłyśmy. Poszłyśmy do klasy, a tam bujka! Nathaniel biję się z Max'em, a wszyscy kibicują Nathanielowi. Czemu to tylko ja zawsze muszę interweniować? Podeszłam do nich i ich oddzieliłam. - Czy was pogieło?! - krzyknęłam. Nie dość, że się bili to jeszcze robili to źle - zachowujcie się! - Marinette ma racje - powiedziała nauczycielka wchodząc do klasy i rozpoczeła lekcję. Nikt jej nie widział. Strasznie cicho weszła, ale dlaczego? Zresztą po co się zastanawiać, czy to istotne? Nauczycielka prowadziła lekcję, a ja zastanawiałam się nad nowym opowiadaniem na bloga, aż nagle zapytała mnie nauczycielka. - Marinette, z koro tak bardzo uważasz to moż wyjdzisz na środek i opowiesz coś o tym o czym jest mowa - powiedziała surowo. To się wpakowałam. Nie chcę dostać jedynki. Dlaczego nauczyciele widzą wszystko co się dzieje na lekcji? Wyszłam na środek klasy i stałam. Nie wiedziałam co mam powiedzieć. Musiałam coś zrobić. Nie mogę dostać jedynki muszę coś wykombinować. Nagle wpadłam na świetny pomysł! Spojrzałam na podręcznik Adriena. Z tego co dostrzegłam było napisane coś o zombie. Ok. - Em, a więc... - próbowałam przedłużyć sobię czas. W pewnym momencie przypomniałam sobię o moim śnie. Nie wiem czy był on zgodny z prawdą, ale raz kosie śmierć. - A więc zombie to rodzaj wścieklizny - powiedziałam i spojrzałam na nauczycielkę. - No dalej - powiedziała. - Wścieklizna ta gdy dostanie się do organizmu zabija człowieka, a potem on staje się zombie, czyli żywym trupem. Zombie musi żywić się mięsem by przetrwać, zazwyczaj jest to mieso człowieka, jednak gdy uszkodzi sie żywemu trupowi mózg on umiera... na dobre - powiedziałam cała spocona. Dzięki Bogu zadzwonił dzwonek i wszyscy poszli na przerwę. Ja Alyą siedziałam na ławcę. W pewnym momencie zobaczyłam jak Adrien i Nathaniel się biją. Nie, mam już dość! Mam już dość rozdzielania bujek i kłótń! Niech sobie sami radzą. Nagle Adrien upadł na ziemię, ale zrobił przeżut w tył i popatrzył na mnie, a ja na niego. Nagle wszystko sobię przypomniałam! 3 klasa, W-F, 4 i 5 klasa. Wspomnienia wróciły, wszystko! Cała historia. W 5 klasie miałam sobie odpuścić, ale już nie wiem. Wow. To coś było na rodzaj olśnienia! Mam nadzieję, że się spodobało. O czym mogła myśleć Marinette? Dalszy ciąg będzie jak będę wiedziała, że chcecie to czytać. Miłego dnia i pozdrawiam! <3 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania